


Library Of Love

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Random Fandom Ficlets [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Your flirting is a success.





	Library Of Love

“Giles! I need you”.

His face appeared from his office, eyebrows raised as he pushed his glasses up.

“What is it?”

You handed him the list of books you needed, smiling gratefully when he beckoned you to follow him-climbing the steps to the bookshelves.

“Why exactly do you need this many books?” he asked, keeping his eyes on the shelves in front of him and finding the first one on the list.

“I’m thinking of redoing the entire syllabus. I’m not sure who was in charge of everything before I arrived-but they’ve done a terrible job”.

Giles hummed in response, rounding the bookshelf-eyes immediately finding your second and third books.

“So…got any plans for tonight?” you asked, picking a book off the shelf and flicking through it lazily.

“Nothing in particular”, Giles muttered, another book in his arms.

You offered to carry them, but Giles waved you off, a fifth and sixth book quickly joining the others.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to take a couple?” you asked-reaching out-barely able to see his face anymore.

“No, no. I’m fine”, he insisted, spotting the final book on one of the uppermost shelves.

You saw him stumble as he tiptoed, rushing forward and gripping his waist to hold him steady.

Giles was as stiff as a board-your arms tight around him, chest pressed against his back as a blush rose on his face.

When you were sure he was stable, you let go-Giles immediately stepping away from you.

“That really wasn’t necessary”, Giles muttered, flustered and embarrassed as he pulled the book down and walked back down the stairs.

“Well-I wouldn’t want your pretty face to get all scratched up”, you teased, rushing down behind him and keeping close.

Giles placed the books on the counter-a dazed look on his face as you fished something out of your pocket and handed it to him.

“Thank you, y/n”, he said-confused-but grateful as he took the lollipop from you.

“It’s a heart-shaped lollipop…cos…I heart you”, you winked, smirking when he blinked rapidly, mouth hanging open.

You collected your books, flashing him one last smile as you made to leave-but stopped when he finally spoke up.

“Perhaps…perhaps you’d like to have dinner with me? Tonight?”

Your eyebrows raised out of pleasant surprise-sure that Giles had been completely freaked out by your flirting.

“I…would love to”, you smiled eagerly. “Pick me up at eight”.


End file.
